17 Again
by NicBaz
Summary: Alvin Seville a former high school basketball star gets a second shot at life when he's miraculously transformed into a teenager and offered the opportunity to redefine his future. When Alvin discovers that by attempting to recapture his best years he could risk losing all the best things he ever experienced. Based off the movie 17 Again


**Hey what a fanfictioners Nicbaz here coming to give you another fanfiction. This fanfiction is based off of 17 Again but in a Alvin and the Chipmunks version. This story is based on the cartoon version of Alvin and the chipmunks. So sit back relax and enjoy the story and tell me what you think and if you want you guys can go check the other story I am working on Let the Adventures begin for the legend of Korra.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks and the movie 17 Again.**

**Introduction of Main Characters:**

**Alvin Seville as himself**

**Brittany Miller as Brittany Miller/Seville**

**Briana Seville as herself**

**Alvin Seville jr (AJ Seville) as himself**

**Simon Seville as Simon Gold**

**Eleanor Miller as Eleanor Goodwright**

**Theodore Seville as The Janitor**

**Jeanette Miller as Principal Jeanette Masterson**

**Dave Seville as Coach David**

At Hayden High school the year 1989 we see a 17 year old Alvin Seville prepping up for the high school basketball championship. Then the basketball coach, coach David walks in on the court. "Hey, Seville, save some for game" Coach David says Alvin sinks one last jumper, turns to the Coach. "Just warming up, Coach." Alvin replied Coach Harvey hands Alvin a towel. "Talk to the scout again he is coming tonight, play half the game I know your capable of he is prepared to offer you a full scholarship, free rent in college and the world is yours kid." Coach David says to Alvin. "Thanks Coach" Alvin replied.

The rest of the Hayden Warriors basketball team jogs out the locker room followed by a photographer. "Round up, Jock Straps! Picture Time try not to break the camera." Coach David says. "We gotta hang on because Simon not here yet." Alvin says "Who cares? He's the water boy." Dom a 17, handsome, tall, scoffs "It doesn't matter because he is still part of the team Dom" Alvin says while tossing Dom the basketball. the gym doors burst open. Simon Gold, 17, sporting a jacket over a wizard costume, runs in, trips on his robe, gets up, peels his clothes off. "Sorry I'm late. What kind of invention master would I be if I left my party in the middle of a battle with the hyprogrates" Simon Gold say. "Hey check it out Merlan the gerlan" Dom says then laughs with the basketball team just leaving Simon shocked.

"Okay Simon Simon, I'm your best friend alright and I will always your back. There is so much I can do when you show up in a dress." Alvin says to Simon why he is take off Simon's wizard robe off him. "Hey Seville why don't you and boy George join us for the picture" coach David says. "Okay um yep" Alvin says in reply. Then Alvin and Simon joined the group for the photo "Okay nice guys, why don't you scoot up a little, come on you got look pretty for the ladies right come on yeah let's do this and 3, 2, 1" the photographer says. Then Dom reached behind Simon, grab hold of his underwear and gave him a wedgie during the photo.

The Warriors run, pass and shoot on one end of the court while the cheerleaders are dancing on the opposite end. While the cheerleaders are preforming a dance to get the crowd siked Alvin joins in and dances that at the end of the dance Alvin pulled of his pants revealing his basketball shorts and goes into his signature pose. Simon awkwardly tries to imitate Mike. Coach shakes his head in disgust and when the routine ends- "Hey Alvin we gotta game here let's bring it in" Coach David says. Alvin then joins the team. "Hey man over there" Alvin says to Simon while he stares to a 17 year old girl waving "Who's that stone cold fox?" Simon asks. "Oh, it's my girlfriend.

(walks over and gives Brittany Miller a hug) I'm glad you're here, Brit. This whole scout thing's got me wicked nervous. My whole future depends on this game" Alvin says. "Yeah, right, how do you feel" Brittany asks Alvin. "Pumped" Alvin replies. "good luck" Brittany says and Alvin heads towards the court turns back at his girlfriend and did his signature hoop move to her. Brittany waves back but looks sad and Alvin walks back to Brittany. "Are you okay" Alvin asks. "You know we can talk about this later" Brittany replies. "No no tell me" Alvin says. "No its your big night" Brittany says. "Tell me" Alvin says. "No enjoy it" Brittany says. "I can't enjoy it unless you tell me what's going on" Alvin replies "Ok its um" Brittany starts off and then she tells Alvin that she is pregnant with his baby than Alvin goes to the court confused and the basketball game starts and alvin gets the ball than he starts to dribble it. Alvin looks up at the Stands to see the scout and sees a crushed Brittany heading for the exit. Alvin's torn. Play or go after her. He goes after her. Than he drops the ball and runs to Brittany. "Brittany, Brittany hey Brittany hey Brittany what are you doing" Alvin says chasing after her "Alvin what are you doing" Brittany replied. "Hey were in this together okay" Alvin said. "But what about your game, that's your future you have to" Brittany stated. "No the baby is my future" Alvin replied. "That's crazy Alvin, no I can't let you throw this all away I won't let you" Brittany started to say but couldn't finish because Alvin started to kiss her than we see the basketball game going on and we see the scout marking something in his folder and Coach David shaking his head then we go back to Alvin Seville and Brittany miller with Alvin raising up Brittany into the air being happy as can be because he found out he was going to be a father. Sometime in Summer of 1989 Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, and Simon Gold all graduated. Later Alvin and Brittany got married and had their first child Brianna Seville and then two years later they had a son named Alvin Seville jr but they called him AJ Seville for short and Now Alvin and Brittany are happy as can be. To be continued in Next Chapter which will be updated tomorrow.


End file.
